Winry will find a better place to fall asleep
by NightmareOfYourDream
Summary: Both cant help but to think the other doesnt care for them. But what will happen when they find out to late? WARNING: ATTEMPTED SUICIDE AND CHARACTER DEATH IN 2ND CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay this is my first ever Fan fiction, and I know its going to suck!! So please Review and tell me what I can do to make my Fan Fictions better in the future!!

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!! No matter how much I want to –majorsadface-

**Winry** **POV**

"Winry!" Pinako called. "Winry! Get up! You've got costumers!"

Winry slowly opened her eyes. "Ugh, why do they come so early?!" she wondered as she slowly got up and looked out of her window. A smile rose upon her face as she saw Edward and Alphonse Elric outside talking, laughing, and just being themselves.

As she watched Ed, her face suddenly grew warm, and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. _W-What is this!? _she thought to herself. _I COULDN'T like him! He's stubborn, arrogant, and my best friend_she told herself, and held her chest where her heart was. She sighed and went to go get dressed.

Winry came downstairs now to find Edward sitting on the couch talking to Alphonse, who was standing right beside him.

"I guess this is my time to take my leave," Alphonse said happily. "Good luck brother!" and he left the room chuckling to himself.

Edward said something to Al, that she didn't catch, but it sounded like a scowl or something.

"Hey " Edward said looking down to his automail leg, face flustered. Winry started to giggle as she saw the blush on Ed's face getting deeper. "What are you laughing at Winry?"

"Your face Why is it all red?" she managed to get out throughout all of her laughter. Ed looked up at her, blushing a crimson red.

"I'M NOT RED!" he yelled out, crossing his arms, and looking down at his leg again. Winry sighed, Edward would never tell her anything, no matter how life-threatening or stupid it would be.

"Winry," Edward said slowly "I need you to fix my arm." He gave a quirky smile that sent Winry's heart into a frantic beat.

"Edward!" Winry screamed as she hit him in the back of the head with her hand.

"OW! Winry! What was that for?!" Ed questioned as he rubbed the back of his head where Winry had hit him.

"This is the third time this month you have needed fixing on your automail!" her voice shaky as she tried to hold back her tears. "What the hell have you guys been doing to damage your automail this many times?" She couldn't keep the tears back anymore, and they silently streamed down her face.

Edward looked at her and gave her a sad smile. "Winry," he pleaded. "Please don't cry, I know you are worried about us and what happened to this," he lifted up his right arm with his left. "But I can't tell you Win, I just can't."

_You NEVER tell me anything Ed!! NEVER!! Why do I even bother? I try to help, but you won't let me in! Please Ed__ just let me in, just this once__ My time is almost up here. _Winry was thinking to herself, as she couldn't get the words out of her mouth, she just stood there crying.

_Wait__ did he just call me "Win"? That's a new one_

Ed got up off the couch and stood in front of her, his face bright red. _What does he plan on doing? _Winry thought to herself. _His face is bright red again. _Edward finally moved and gave Winry a tight-as-he-could hug with his flesh arm.

"Everything will be fine Winry," Ed reassured her as he whispered into her ear. As Winry heard this, a new wave of tears came. She grabbed onto Edward's red coat and cried into it. Edward's hand kept her in a tight embrace and leaned his head against hers. "Winry " Edward said. "Winry, please, I can't stand to see you like this!" Winry looked up at him, tears still streaming down her eyes. Edward let go of Winry, and wiped away her tears.

_Since when did he get so tall? _She stood there blank-faced. Edward could tell what she was thinking and laughed slightly.

"What? You thought I would stay a shrimp forever?" he joked.

"This means that I'm going to have to make adjustments to your leg then too," she thought aloud.

"Greeeeat, more pain! Just what I need!" he said in disgust. Winry laughed. "Why are you laughing!?!" Ed looked at Winry with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm laughing because " she trailed off. "Your face! It's all read again!" she giggled. Ed quickly covered his flushed face with his bangs that lay across his forehead. Winry reached out her hand and wiped the bangs away from Ed's flushed face. As she began to move her hand away from Ed's face she finally realized that Ed had been holding her hand on his face the whole time.

Winry tried to tug her hand away, but his grip on her hand tightened.

"Please," begged Ed "Please, just a little longer." He looked at Winry with his big, calming, golden eyes. She felt her face turning red. Edward forced a laugh.

"Why is _your_ face all red?" he smirked. Ed let Winry's hand drop from his face and turned around to walk to his room.

_What was that for? I've never seen Ed act that way. _She thought as she stared into the distance where Edward had walked away.

A/N: -goes into hiding- I know it SUCKS, but you have to remember this is my fist time ever righting a Fic!!

Ed: hey I thought you did pretty well ^^

Paige: W-WHA!?! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?!

Ed: I come from your mind; I'm going to pop up a lot, I can tell –smirks-

Paige: ahhh okay then please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

1A/N: this is the second part of this fic 33

Ed: ooooh! I wonder what's going to happen in this Part!

Paige: GAH! DON'T JUST POP UP ON ME LIKE THAT!

Ed: heh, Sorry Paige! Please enjoy this Fiction of ME

Paige: -rolls eyes-

** Edward's POV **

"Oh, my god," Edward said to himself as he looked in the mirror. "What did I just do?" he touched the skin where he had kept Winry's hand. "This is not good… I know she doesn't return my feelings. She probably hates me now for just walking away without an explanation." He sighed, walked over to the bed, and let himself fall onto it.

_Why did it have to be __**her**__? _he thought to himself. There was a knock on his door, he just ignored it. He just wanted to let his thoughts wonder to what he wished would happen. The knock came again and this time he heard his brother's voice.

"Brother! I know you're in there! Please! Let me in! It's important!" Al begged. Ed heard the panic in his voice, and quickly let him in.

"What's wrong!" he asked impatiently.

"It's Winry," Al whispered, and Ed felt his heart sink. "She has been sick for a long– time," Al looked at his brother to try and make sense of what he was thinking. Just as he was about to speak, Ed interrupted him.

"Just like mom," Ed finished what Al was going to say. "How _could _she!" tears streaming down his cheeks. Edward couldn't control his anger and he rushed downstairs.

"Brother! Stop! No! You'll…" Al screamed out to late. As Ed reached Winry's room, he hesitantly knocked on the door, hoping he didn't wake Winry up, and slowly opened the door and walked to her bedside.

"Winry…?" Ed asked, voice shaky "Are you, okay?" Winry looked up at him. It still seemed like she had strength, well, enough of it to make it this long.

"Edward," she started, but Ed put a finger up to her mouth, motioning her not to talk.

"You idiot," he whispered shaking his head with new tears streaming down his face. He knelt beside her and whispered something into Winry's ear, then kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Edward got up, and started heading to the door, but Winry caught his hand before he could leave her again. Ed looked over his shoulder to see Winry's big, blue, eyes filled with tears.

"Please, please don't leave me." She begged him. Edward sighed kneeling back down by her side, holding her hand.

"Edward," Winry started "I should have told you sooner, but I –I couldn't bring myself to tell you, cause after all, this _is _how you lost your mother after all, right?" she sighed "But –I" she was cut off by Edward.

"Winry," he started his face bright red again _Damn, why does this always happen! Why does my face __**always **__turn red when I'm around her! _"I—I have loved you this whole time, and you couldn't see that! Ever since I first laid my eyes on your soft, calming blue eyes, I knew you where the one. If I had known you were sick I would have come back without a second thought and would have helped you! This could have been avoided Winry!" he gritted his teeth "But you, you didn't trust me… did you? Heh, I guess that's to be expected, too many broken promises." He looked away from Winry, released her hand and went upstairs. Not turning around at Winry's protest.

Once he got into the room, he shut the door, to find Al sitting in the corner.

"Brother, are you okay?" Al tried to sound brave. "I know, I know you love her." Ed silently waved Al out of the room, clearly pissed off at both Al and Winry, and Al got what his brother was getting at, and left the room without a word.

_Dammit! Why does it have to be this way! I—I loved you Win! I knew you would never return my feelings, but how could you do this to me? I know I'm never there for you; I do nothing to help you! I am a lousy-ass friend who doesn't do __**anything **__except make you worry… _Ed lay face down in his bed, silently crying into his pillow. _I'm sorry Winry… but, I have to do this, it's the best, for both of us. And I'm sorry Al, I can't keep my promise that I will return you to your original body, I can't go through this! Al, Winry, please… forgive me. _

He reached out toward his bag, and found what he was looking for; the weapon of destruction, a gun. "Hawkeye gave me this gun for emergencies only," he spoke to himself. "I'd call this an emergency." He mumbled and reached out to pull out a bullet and load the gun, a soft sob broke out from him, he closed his eyes and he slowly raised the gun to his head.

Right as he was about to pull the trigger he heard a voice scream his name.

"EDWARD!" it screamed, his eyes snapped open to see Winry standing in his doorway panting, and she came running in and practically jumped onto him, crying into his coat. "How… HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF KILLING YOURSELF!" she cried out.

"—I," the boy mumbled. Winry lifted her hands, so that she was holding Ed's face in her hands.

"Edward. Let go of the gun." Winry's voice was stern, yet saddened. Edward dropped then gun, and as it hit the floor Ed's eyes swelled up with tears as he hugged Winry.

"Winry, why? Why do you want me around? All I ever do is hurt you, and break my promises!" Edward tore is face away from Winry's hands and looked at the gun.

"Edward! Don't _you _understand?" she sobbed. "I _LOVE _you! When Al carried you into our house the night you transmuted your mother," she stopped to take a look at Ed to make sure she could continue. "I was so scared I was going to lose the boy I 'liked' back then! And now… you want to take your own life! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" she stiffened as she felt Ed's hand on her face.

"Winry," his face suddenly softened. "Thank you, that was all I needed, to know you feel the same way." Winry blushed a deep scarlet, and Edward was blushing the same shade. They both laughed, and Edward put his hand around Winry's waist pulling her closer to him.

"Edward, don't kiss me! Or you might get sick too!" she begged. Edward sighed.

"Don't you realize, I don't care what happens to me!" he smiled big. "I rather die then be without you." he leaned down and kissed her passionately. The warmth of his lips touching her soft, warm lips sent tingles down his spine. Ed finally broke the kiss, and brought her into a tight hug.

"Winry," he said. "I love you more than anything, you are my life, my world, my everything, if anything where to happen to you…" Winry hushed him.

"Ed, don't be worried about me, shouldn't _I _be the one worried about _you_?" She laughed innocently.

"Why do you need to worry about me?" he asked offended, but secretly happy.

"Ed, you're joking right?" she asked and gave him the death glare.

Ed just shrugged, and went into kiss her again. This time Winry was the one to break away.

"Ed…" she started, but Ed hushed her before she could continue.

"See, how does it feel to be on the other end here?" Edward joked with that corny smile that he knew Winry loved.

Winry didn't answer him, only hugged Ed as tight as she could.

_This is real..._he thought. _This is really real! _Ed sat there silently as tears fell down his face. Winry looked up at him to see him crying.

"What's wrong?" she asked, pain in her voice. Edward looked at her for a brief moment letting his tears come to a stop before he spoke again.

"This is real right? This isn't a dream?" he questioned himself. "Of course it isn't. What am I thinking?" he forced a laugh. He looked at Winry "Shouldn't you be in bed resting? I completely forgot you where sick…" Ed trailed off.

"To tell you the truth Ed, I forgot too," she sighed. "You're right, but I can't seem to feel my legs." She smiled and scratched the back of her head. Edward sighed and he bent down.

"Get on," he said. Winry walked slowly over to Edward, making sure that she wouldn't fall down, and crawled onto his back.

"Just like old times isn't it?" she asked him, tears in her eyes, as she knew her time was drawing nearer.

"Yeah…" the boy agreed. They finally reached Winry's room, Winry breathing heavy. "Winry! Are you okay?" the alarm in his voice made Winry worried, she knew.

"I'm fine –Ed," she gasped for air.

"You most certainly aren't alright!" Winry sighed.

"I think my time is here," she gasped for air again. "It's almost up." Ed nearly dropped her as she said that.

"Don't say that!" Ed growled as he punched the wall, careful not to drop Winry cause his right hand still needed repairs. "Not after all this…"

He set Winry down, and he fell to his knees and started to sob.

_No, I wont let this happen, I __**can't **__let this happen. _"Winry?" he said cautiously "A-are you still with me?" he looked up at her, she was now leaning against the wall for support, and when she heard Ed, she nodded her head slowly.

"Ed, you don't need to wait for me. We all die eventually." Winry said sadly. Edward gritted his teeth.

"How, How can you say such a thing? EVEN IF IT IS TRUE?" he asked in a sad, tone of voice. "—You. –We. –Us!" he exclaimed searching for the right words in his head.

"I know I should have told you sooner! About everything, my feelings for you, that I was sick, and everything, it's just that... I didn't think you would return my feelings. I mean we _are _best friends! I'm sorry Edward… please forgive me." She walked carefully over to Ed, and fell to the floor, and rest her head on his shoulder. He sighed heavily, and let his tears run down his face.

"Here, let me help you to your bed." He said softly, and walked slowly over to Winry's bed. Ed picked her up and laid her gently on the bed. Winry's eyes were closed, and she was hardly breathing. Edward couldn't hold it in anymore. He fell to his knees beside the bed, laid his face in the sheets, and started to sob.

"Winry," he whispered. "I know I haven't been the best of friends and I always worry you," the tears coming even more. "B-but you mean everything to me! I love you Winry!" his hands clutching the sheets where Winry's head laid.

"Edward…" Winry began. "Thank you, I needed that." She half smiled. "Ed, I –lov" before she could finish, she closed her eyes, and her breathing stopped. Edward looked at her with his blood-shot eyes.

"Win...-ry?" he said slowly. "WINRY!" he screamed out. He ran the back of his hand down her lifeless face, which had a smile placed on it. Edward bent down and kissed her lips, lifted her up, and hugged for the last time he would ever be able to.

Ed: Y-YOU KILLED OFF WINRY

Paige: -shrugs- I like making you sad, its fun 3

Ed: B-BUT I LOVE HER! HOW COULD YOU?

Winry: Thanks Paige for letting me be apart of this, cause I know you're a HUGE Roy/Ed fan.

Ed: Win-ry… your alive?

Paige: WELL DUH! Just be happy I paired you up with Winry in this one… I'm more of the Roy/Ed fan myself.

Roy: So I get to be with the shrimp next!

Ed: WHAT!

Paige: -evil smile- please review! And remember… FIRST FANFIC EVER! Please be nice… ^^"


End file.
